Life or Betrayal
by Rachel Erica
Summary: The turtles' rescue Michelangelo from The Shredder, who has been holding him captive. They lose faith in their brother,convinced that he revealed their whereabouts to spare his own life, when not long after, their lair is discovered and invaded by the Foot. Michelangelo must find a way to make his brothers trust him again.
1. The Rescue

**A/N: This is my first ever collaboration fic. This is written by myself and ColonelDuckie (Culinary-Alchemist on DA). Enjoy!**

* * *

Michelangelo wearily peaked his exhausted eyes open. As they came into focus, he was met with smuggling cinder block walls and an unforgiving hard surface which he laid upon. He instinctively moved his hand to console his aching head, but quickly found that the motion was interrupted. He weakly lifted his head to see that his hands were chained to the floor as well as his feet. He then looked over his entire body and discovered several cuts of various sizes and ages. He whimpered.

"So," a baritone voice growled from the shadows, "you're awake." The fierce voice revealed itself. A tall, husky man in heavy armor and armed with infinite weaponry stood over the frightened turtle.

Mikey swallowed hard. "Sh-shredder..."

"I think you already know what I want," The Shredder unsheathed a gauntlet from his metal sleeve and held it to Mikey's throat. "Are you going to talk to me, turtle?"

Mikey bit his lip and tried to manage a convincing glare. "I will n-never tell you where Splinter is!"

"You may as well tell me now. Sooner or later I will find him, and you will not live regardless. Why not end your suffering?"

Mikey looked away from his captor's dark eyes in thought. "I will die before I tell you."

The Shredder pushed the blade closer to his throat. "Don't try me. That can easily be arranged."

Mikey flinched. "K-kill me. I'm still not gonna tell you anything anyway."

The Shredder sheathed his gauntlet and chuckled. "That's fine. I'm having fun with you anyway, little one."

Mikey sneered. "I'm not your 'little one'."

"You've been my 'little one' for about a week now. No one is coming for you. You defend Hamato Yoshi, but he does not care for you."

Mikey fought tears. "You're wrong..." he whispered.

Shredder laughed and turned to leave. He motioned for two Foot soldiers to come and stand guard over the captive. "Have your way with him. Just keep him alive until he talks."

The soldiers nod in understanding and stand on opposite sides of the metal table.

Michelangelo swallowed hard and finally gave into the tears begging to fall. He glanced at the ceiling with pleading eyes. "Where are you guys?"

* * *

Hamato "Splinter" Yoshi sat on his couch anxiously rubbing his knees. He had long since given up on trying to meditate. He was thrust into reality by the sound of foot steps coming near from the sewers.

His oldest, Leonardo, led his two middle sons, Donatello and Raphael, into their lair.

Splinter rose to his feet. "My sons, have you any luck in finding Michelangelo?"

Leo solemnly stared at his feet. "Afraid not, Sensei."

Donnie sighed. "Not even a trace of him or any Foots."

Raphael stormed past his father and furiously jabbed his sais into his punching bag.

"Donatello, have you tried tracking his phone?" The troubled father asked with pleading hope.

"I have," Donnie replied, "but I can't pick up a signal from it. It must be dead or out of range."

Splinter shook his head and sighed.

"Sensei...do y-you think he's..." Donnie swallowed hard, "...do you think he's alright?"

"I don't know, my son, but I do know that where ever he is, he is in danger. Oroku Saki is a ruthless man."

Leo released an exasperated groan and slumped down on the couch. "We've searched everywhere! How is it that we still have seen no trace of him?"

Donnie interrupted. "Well the possibilities that we have searched _everywhere_ in the city are technically..."

"He's speaking figuratively brainiac!" Raph snapped, delivering another blow to the punching bag.

"What kind of leader am I?" Leo buried his face in his hands. "The Shredder could be doing Lord-knows-what to Mikey and I can't do anything about it!"

Donnie sat down next to Leo and put a hand on his shell. "Leo, we _are_ doing something about it. We are doing all we can."

"Well then we have to do more because this just isn't working," Raphael added.

"Raphael is right. We must do more. We will not rest until Michelangelo is found," Splinter ordered.

"Wait, '_we'_? Sensei, you can't..." Donnie argued.

"Protecting my identity no longer matters. This has gone too far. I must save my son."

"Sensei, please," Leo pleaded, "we will find him. You can't leave the sewers."

"No, I must."

"But Sensei, what can you do that we have not already done?" Leo argued further. "We have searched everywhere that the Shredder could possibly be, both on the surface and in the sewers. Unless he took him out of the city..."

" You have searched places that you think he _could _be. What about places that you would not expect?"

" He's right," Donnie added. "We haven't searched _everywhere_; just places that we would expect him to be."

"Exactly."

Leo sighed. "I suppose that's true. I just don't know where to go from here."

Donatello's cellphone chimed. Donnie pulled his T-phone from his belt and smiled.

Raph sighed. "It's April, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Donnie replied. "She says she has to tell us something. She's on her way here now."

* * *

"Master, we have spotted an ally of the turtles dangerously close to the premises," a Foot soldier bowed before the throne of the Shredder with a hasty warning.

"I see..."

"Do we go after her?"

"Not yet. If they come for the runt before he dies, then fine. I've got all the information that I need." The Shredder laughed.

* * *

"Guys!" April ran through the entrance of their lair.

Donnie met her halfway and guided her to the couch. "What did you need to tell us, April?"

"It's Mikey. I think I know a place where he might be."

"Well what are you waiting for O'Neal, where?" Raph jammed his other sai into the punching bag with a final blow and hovered over the couch.

"I saw a couple of foot going into an old warehouse just a few blocks from here," April explained.

"Well, do you think Mikey's there?" Donnie asked.

"I know which warehouse you're talking about and we already checked there. There was nothing, not even traces," Leo argued.

"Could it really hurt to look again?" Raph pushed. "For all we know, they could be moving him around to throw us off."

"Or he's concealed," Donnie added.

"Perhaps it would be wise to double-check," Splinter said. "This is your brother's life we're talking about. You can never be too sure."

"Hai, Sensei."

* * *

Shredder entered the dungeon-like room and the guarding Foot soldiers bowed to him.

"Have you allowed the captive to have use of his phone?" he asked.

"No, master," one replied, "his phone is on him, but I saw no need to confiscate it since it is dead and useless."

"I have been informed that an ally of the captive has come dangerously close to the premises."

Mikey gasped. "Who?"

The Shredder silenced him with a blow to the gut. "Shut your mouth, turtle!"

Mikey coughed and gasped for air to return to his lungs. "My fam-mily...is-s gonna-a sa-ave me...you'll be so-orry."

The Shredder chuckled. "We will see." He then sliced Mikey's cheek open with his gauntlet and slipped his T-phone out of his belt.

Mikey cried out in excruciating pain.

Shredder handed the phone to another soldier who was guarding the entrance to the dungeon. "Get me Stockman."

* * *

April walked the sidewalk casually and the guys and their sensei followed behind her in the shadows. She stopped in front of the rundown and abandoned warehouse and observed her surroundings: no one was in sight.

"Okay it's safe," she said in a hushed tone. "Let's go."

The turtles and Splinter swiftly entered through the front of the warehouse.

Leo sighed. "I still think this is a waste of time. We already checked here. We should be checking other places."

"We are still going to search," Splinter replied. "check under and behind everything. Check twice if you must."

"Even if he isn't here, this place must have some significance. I know I saw some Foot ninjas going in and out of here," April reasoned.

"I don't care if we gotta rip this whole city apart!" Raph exclaimed, flipping over a large wooden box effortlessly. "We gotta find Mikey!"

"Guys! Come here and look at this!" Donnie hollered. He was crouched down inside an empty dumpster that lie against a wall.

Splinter and the other teens ran to the dumpster where Donnie's echoing voice emerged from.

"What is it?" Leo jumped into the dumpster.

Donnie ran his hand over a metal square on the floor that appeared detachable. "This looks like a door of some sort." He lifted the metal sheet. "Ugh, this is heavier than it looks." He revealed a ladder that led underground.

"A ladder!" Leo exclaimed. "I wonder where it leads to."

"Well Captain Planet, if we go down we just might find out," Raph snapped.

"My sons, you did not see this before?"

"No, this is the first time," Donnie replied. The five of them carefully moved down the ladder.

Splinter paused once he reached the floor. "He is here. I can feel his presence."

Leonardo took charge. "We gotta split up! Raph, Donnie, you come with me, Sensei..." Leonardo hesitated to give an order to his father.

Splinter nodded. "I will go with April."

"Alright, let's bring Mikey home!" Leo said confidently.

* * *

Michelangelo whimpered still from the fresh gash on his face.

"Shut it!" One of the guarding foot kicked him in the side.

Mikey cried. "I wa-anna go ho-ome. Please...ple-ease let me go."

"If you tell us where Hamato Yoshi is...well actually we're just gonna kill you anyway. Looks like it's a one-way trip for you, kid." The foot soldier snicked.

"I'm still not gon-na tell you-ou. I'd rather di-ie."

The Foot soldier moved in inches from Mikey's face. "Sooner or later you will get your wish."

Mikey spit in his face. "Fuck you!"

The Foot growled. "Why you little..."

* * *

April and Splinter stealthily moved through the underground tunnel. April laughed mentally upon noticing how much the environment lived up to a cheesy mideval dungeon replica: underground, made entirely of stone and cinder block, and candlelit.

"I know we are getting closer," Splinter said, nose twitching. "I can smell him. I can feel him."

April grinned. "It must be neat having the sense of smell of a rat."

"Yes, yes it is very useful..."

"_GAAAAAH!"_

"That is Michelangelo! We must get to him! Hurry!"

* * *

The first of the Foot soldiers was on the table, straddling the young turtle and squeezing his hands around his throat. "You wanna disrespect me?! I can end your pathetic existence right now!"

To literally add insult to injury, the second soldier delivered hard blows to Mikey's face. The strangling allowing the poor turtle no resistance.

Mikey braced himself for another blow, but it did not come.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

Mikey opened his eyes to see a pair of large pink hands grab onto his antagonist's head and instantly crack his neck. Life escaped the soldier's form and he toppled off of Mikey onto the floor. But before the first soldier could even meet the floor, Splinter pierced the second soldier's heart with his staff.

"F-father!" Mikey choked out in tears.

"Oh Michelangelo," Splinter pulled out a concealed kunai and chopped the chains in half. Before his son could even sit up, Splinter had pulled him into his arms. "April, call my sons. We must get him home."

April nodded.

Splinter lifted Mikey up into his arms, cradling him like a toddler.

* * *

Donnie jabbed a foot soldier with his bo staff knocking him backwards onto one of Leo's awaiting katanas and piercing his torso. His phone rang and Leo and Raph instantly knew to cover him while he answered.

"April, what's going on?" He practically shouted. "You...you did? I see...We'll meet you back at the lair. Please be careful." Within the same motion, he hung up his phone and cut the throat of a sneaking Foot with his kusirigama. He turns and only sees his brothers waiting anxiously. "That's it? That's all of them?"

"I guess so," Leo shrugged. "What did April want? Did they find Mikey?"

"Yeah, they did. We gotta go now!"

"H-how is he?" Leo hesitated.

"April didn't say much. She just said that he is injured."

Raph rolled his eyes. "That helps."

A Foot Soldier sprinted to his master's throne. "Master, the turtles have raided the premises. They took out our back up and took the captive."

"Let them go," Shredder snicked. "I have no use for him anymore. A better plan is coming into play quite nicely."


	2. Welcome Home

Splinter lay his cradled and dazed son carefully down on the couch and propped his head up on a pillow.

"I'll go get him an icepack and some paper towels or something," April urgently sauntered to the kitchen.

"Thank you, April. Just lie still, Michelangelo. I must go get the first aid kit." With that, Splinter stroked his son's head once and went to the dojo.

April returned with an icepack and gingerly placed it on Mikey's forehead before she knelt down and applied pressure to the gaping gash on his cheek. "We're so glad you're okay, Mikey. How do you feel?"

"I've been better," Mikey's voice was very hoarse, but he managed a grin.

April firmly squeezed his arm. "I'm sorry."

Splinter returned to the living room with the first aid kit. April moved aside to allow him to sit. He lifted Mikey's head, removed the pillow and replaced it with his lap.

"I am sure Donatello can stitch up this gash," he said. He applied peroxide to Mikey's cheek. Mikey cringed. "Forgive me."

Three sets of approaching foot steps echoed throughout the lair.

"Master Splinter, how is Mikey?" Leo asked as he rushed to his father's side.

"He has been greatly injured," he explained and looked to Donnie. "He is going to need stitches. I believe I have all you need in the first aid kit."

Without a word, Donnie broke into the first aid kit and went to work. He applied a numbing agent to Mikey's cheek with a cotton swab.

"That makes my face feel funny," Mikey groaned.

"It's for numbing," Donnie said. He threaded the needle and went to stitching. Once he finished, he covered the unsightly wound with a bandage. "There you go, Mikey." He patted him on the shoulder and stood back up on his feet.

Mikey smiled. "Thanks, Donnie. Thanks for saving me, guys."

"Of course we were going to save you," Leo said. "We missed you a lot. We're just sorry that it took so long."

"Yeah," Raph added, "we couldn't find a trace of you or any Foots anywhere. In fact, we had to check that warehouse twice. April saw some Foots going in and out of the building."

"Sensei, you came too..." Mikey shifted his tired glance to his father above him.

"Yes, I could not stand to sit back any longer. I needed to find you."

"So...am I safe now?"

"Yes, my son. You are home." Splinter grinned.

"I-I was gone a week..."

"Yes," Donnie sighed. "Only a week."

Mikey teared up. "It s-seemed like for-rever. I thought I-I'd n-never see you guys ag-gain."

"We were beginning to fear the same," Splinter stroked his shoulder.

"We wouldn't let that happen to ya," Raph said.

"Why don't you come into the infirmary so I can look you over?" Donnie suggested.

"Okay." With the aid of Donnie and Splinter, Mikey was brought to his feet. Donnie carefully backed off once his brother was steady.

"You okay?" he asked.

Mikey cringed from the burning pain in his leg. "Yeah, I'm okay.

Leo slid his arm around Mikey's shell and acted as his crutch until they got to the bed in the infirmary.

"Can I get you anything, buddy? Like water or tea or something?"

"Sure. Water will be fine. Thanks, Leo."

Leo nodded and left.

Donnie entered. "Alright, Mikey, I gotta examine all those cuts and bruises so just lie down and bare with me, okay?"

Mikey nodded and laid down.

Donnie started from his feet and gradually worked his way up to his neck and head.

"So what's the damage, Doctor Don?"

"Well your legs are fine. They're not broken, just very bruised. However, your nose and right cheekbone are broken pretty bad and some of your cuts are gonna need stitches."

Mikey sighed. "I guess I'm not surprised."

"Well, like I said, just bare with me." Donnie went to work on stitching up the smaller wounds and proceeded to bandage them as well.

Leo entered. "How is he?"

"Broken nose, broken cheekbone, and several stitches, but it looks like he's gonna pull through." Donnie smiled. "You're all done, Mikey."

Mikey slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and was immediately aided off the bed by Leo.

"You must be starving," he said. "You want me to make you something to eat?"

"I'm starving! But I'd rather cook for you guys!"

Donnie frowned. "I don't know, Mikey. You'd better rest up for a while. We can handle the cooking for now."

"Nonsense! I missed my kitchen, and no offense, but you both suck at cooking."

Leo laughed. "Alright, Mikey, if that's what you want."

Though limping, Mikey eagerly made his way to his kitchen that he'd been separated from for far too long.

"You just can't break the guy's spirit," Leo said fervently.

Donnie chuckled. "No sir."

* * *

Raph casually entered the kitchen, surprised to see his just-rescued brother standing over the stove cooking.

"Well look who got out of the infirmary. Was it a jailbreak or did they let you out?"

Mikey turned and grinned. "They let me out. I'm starving. They wanted to cook for me, but I missed my kitchen."

Raph scoffed. "The kitchen missed _you_. Have you had Leo's cooking lately?"

Mikey laughed. "No, and I'm not about to."

"Are you gonna be alright on your feet?"

"Yeah. My legs are really sore, but my only broken bones are in my face; my nose and my cheekbone."

Raph cringed. "I can tell. Your face is pretty swollen."

Mikey sighed. "I'm just glad to be home."

Raph hugged him. "Glad to have ya home, buddy."

Once Mikey finished cooking the meal, he called his family to the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"

Like small children racing to be first on the swing set, the three older brothers rushed and climbed over one another to get to a much missed quality meal.

"I can't wait! Leo sucks!" Raph shrieked.

The only collected ones, Splinter and April entered the kitchen. "Michelangelo, you cooked?"

"Mhm," Mikey nodded.

Splinter took a seat. "That's very thoughtful of you, my son, but you really should be resting."

"I know. I know, and I will. I just missed cooking for my family..." he grinned at April, "...and April."

Leo sighed, taking a break from the food he was shoveling into his gullet. "I can't apologize enough that it took so long for us to find you."

Mikey looked sullen and uncomfortable. "That's alright. You did what you could..."

"Yeah, but it was kind of my fault you got captured in the first place," Leo clarified. "I should have covered you better in that fight."

* * *

Leo leaped and crossed his katanas, slicing another Kraang droid in two. The control brain inside, as always, scurried off into the shadows in a hasty panic. Before it even made it there, Leo had already maimed and beheaded two more. The other three were doing their part in racking up the casualties as well. In fact, Mikey and Raphael were laughing and joking as they destroyed each one.

Just as quickly as they were eliminating Kraang droids, numerous Foot soldiers emerged from the shadows and attacked the turtles.

Donnie groaned. "Of course! It can never be _that_ simple!"

"We're gonna have to pair off!" Leo ordered. "Donnie and Raph, keep fighting off the kraang! Mikey, you're with me! Let's take out these Foot!"

"You got it chief!" Mikey called.

Mikey and Leo found the Foot soldiers to be almost as simple as the Kraang droids, but unfortunately, the Foot had an overwhelming number tonight. Mikey and Leo became so caught up in defending themselves and still being able to land enough attacks to do damage, that they did not realize that they were losing sight of one another in the fight.

Mikey swung his nunchuks, hitting and dazing three soldiers at once, and then took the opportunity to slice their throats with his kusirigama. However, he did not notice the elite, Karai, coming from behind. She leaped on him, slid his mask over his nose and mouth and held him there until he fell limp.

Leo jabbed his katana toward an attacking Foot, only to have it miss and found the soldier to retreat and disappear into the night. That's when he noticed all of them retreating.

He grinned proudly. "Good work, Mikey." No response. "Mikey?" He looked all around and saw no sign of his youngest brother. He began to panic. "Mikey?!"

On the other side of the rooftop, he saw his other two brothers finish off the final Kraang droid. "Guys, have you seen Mikey?"

"I thought he was with you," Donnie replied.

"That's what I thought too!" Leo said.

"Dude, were you not keeping sight of him in combat?" Raph scolded.

"I was," guilt came over Leo, "but I...I guess we got separated."

"How long ago did you lose him?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know. I didn't notice that he was even missing until the Foot started to retreat."

Raph cocked his head. "Why did they retreat?"

Leo sighed. "I don't know, but..."

Donnie gasped. "Wait, you don't think they turtle-napped him, you?"

Leo paused. "Oh no..."

* * *

"So that's how it happened, huh?" Leo said.

Mikey nodded. "The last thing I remember was being suffocated by Karai, and then I woke up chained to a table."

"Let this be a lesson to you, my sons, of the importance of taking care of one another in combat."

"Hai sensei," the said in unison.

Leo shook his head. "That's one mistake that I won't make ever again."

Splinter rose with his empty plate. "I am going to mediate and then rest. I will see you all in the morning." He pecked Mikey on the top of his head. "I'm glad to have safe and at home, Michelangelo. Be sure to get some rest after you eat, understand?"

Mikey smiled. "I will, Sensei. I love you."

"I love you too. I love you all. Good night."

"Good night..."

"Mikey, why don't you go lie down?" Leo said. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"Alright, thanks, bro." Donnie helped Mikey from his chair and then to his room.

* * *

"Ya mei!"

Obeying their father, the boys seized their training and sat in a line in front of him.

"Michelangelo, though I am hesitant to allow you to train while you are injured, I am impressed with your effort today. You have done well for being injured."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Though I can't help feeling that perhaps the three of you have gone easy on your brother," Splinter chuckled.

Leo laughed out loud. "Us? Never!" He ruffled Mikey's head.

"You've all done well today. I am going to rest for a bit so please keep the noise to a minimum."

"Hai sensei."

Donnie helped Mikey to his feet and the four brothers exited the dojo, eager to get breakfast started.

"You guys didn't really take it easy on me, did you?"

"Well maybe a little," Donnie smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Mikey," Leo said, "we're not sure what your limits are right now and we just didn't wanna hurt you. Just bare with us for a little while."

Mikey sighed. "I guess I understand that." He limped to the refrigerator and swung it open. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"You should totally make biscuits and gravy," Leo suggested.

"Sure, bro."

* * *

Karai entered her father's quarters and bowed before him respectfully. "Father..."

"Baxter Stockman's microchip was successful. We can now track the turtles through the captive's cellphone."

"Excellent."

"You attack at midnight."

Karai looked up and smirked. "I can hardly wait."


	3. Personal Space

"Mikey this is good!" Donnie explained eating the biscuits and gravy Mikey had made.

"It's the sage!" Mike said smiling.

"The what?" Raph asked.

"Sage in the gravy that is what makes it good. That and all the butter in the biscuits," Mikey explained.

"Mikey," Leo said, "you should sit, your leg looks like it's in a lot of pain."

"I am fine," Mikey said as he stumbled.

Leo went over to Mikey to help him to a chair, "here, we can clean the dishes."

"Thanks, guys."

"Come, Michelangelo," Splinter said helping him up, "you should relax a while."

"Hai Sensei," Mikey said flopping onto the couch before turning on the television. He sighed "ugh! I hate daytime TV! There's _nothing_ on."

"Maury's on," Raph said sitting down next to Mikey.

Mikey groaned and rolled his eyes, "that show gets so OLD."

"What!? That's a great show!" Raph argued.

"We can watch it if you want, then. I don't care." Mikey put it on Maury for Raph.

"Well, it looks like you're gonna owe me anyway," Raph said.

Mikey blinked.

Raph held onto his stomach, "Your biscuits and gravy are tearing me up!"

Leo walked into the and sat down on the other side of Mikey, only to have him get up. "I'm gonna go read or something in my room." Just as Mikey entered his room he could hear the sound of flatulence.

"Raph ew!" Leo snapped, waving his hand in front of his face. Just as Raph released another deadly fart. "EWW! You nasty freak!"

"'scuse me." Raph said while laughing

Mikey laughed from his room, "I heard that from in here! And I am not making biscuits and gravy anymore!"

"I need air!" Donnie said as he entered Mikey's room and sat down on the bed, "Can I stay with you?"

"Yeah, sure," Mikey said without looking up from the comic he was reading.

"And while I am here I will check on your injuries," Donnie said holding up his med kit.

"I knew there was another reason," Mikey mumbled.

Donnie knelt down next to Mikey, "I still really don't think you should be training," he said as he checked the stitches on Mikey's legs, "at least not for a few days."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that, but…," Mikey sighed "I don't know. It just gets so boring around here when I'm the only one not training, ya know?" Mikey finally met his brother's brown eyes.

"Yeah, I understand," Donnie said standing up, "don't get me wrong, I think you performed pretty well today for being so injured…" he let his last words just hang there.

"Thanks, bro," Mikey said giving his purple clad brother a forced smile.

"...however," Donnie started, "I wouldn't want you to risk breaking any of your stitches or upsetting your head injury somehow," he placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Right," Mikey sighed.

Donnie gingerly placed his fingers on his brother's cheek to check the stitches there, "How about this?" he said looking Mikey in the eyes, "If I promise to stay here with you, will you promise to at least not go out on patrol tonight?" Donnie gave his brother a small smile.

Mikey looked at his older brother skeptically, "You promise you won't just run off and lock yourself in your lab the whole night?"

Donnie's smile widened, "Only if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"_Don't_ make biscuits and gravy _ever_ again."

"Deal!" Mikey laughed, but stopped because it pulled at his stitches.

* * *

"This could go one of two ways: We stealthily break in and kill each of them in their sleep, given that they are asleep. If not, we will attack from above, meaning that we will enter the sewers, but stay on the pipes and rafters and attack from their ceiling. Either way, they will be unsuspecting," Karai looked at the Foot soldiers in front of her.

"When do we attack?" the nearest Foot soldier asked.

"Midnight," she said.

* * *

Raph whacked at the paddle buttons on the giant pin-ball machine. He was nearly at the high score. "Almost..." Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands clasp around his throat. He gasped for air, trying to reach for thie hands that held him.

Leo was kneeling in front on the television watching Space Heroes. He felt something graze his cheek. He looked up and saw a shuriken sticking out of the top of the television. Jumping to his feet he pulled his katanas out of their sheaths. Foot soldiers came down from rafters and surrounded him.

"Foot clan!?" he hissed.

Raph pulled a sai from his belt and jabbed Karai with the butt end of it, loosening her grip on him. In one motion, Raph flipped her over his head.

"Gah! You...bastard!" she wheezed and struggled to her feet. Raph turned around on her and jabbed at her with his sais.

Donnie walked out of Mikey's room, "Really you two, really...the Foot are here!?"

"Wow you really are the smart one!" Karai sneered.

Donnie swung his bō, knocking a Foot back.

"Mikey stay back!" Leo command.

"I can do this!" Mikey shouted, barely dodging a kunai. He struggled to stay on his feet, seeing as a Foot ninja swept his leg. Mikey went crashing down to the ground and struggled to his feet.

Karai helped Mikey to his feet, "It's the least I can do since you lead us here."

"Mikey what is she talking about?" Leo demanded.

Despite Karai's assistance, Mikey countered and roundhoused her in the face, knocking her to the ground momentarily.

"I don't know, bro," he said as a Foot came from behind him, but he swung around and cut his throat with his kusarigama and then kicked him away.

Karai, regaining her composure spang to her feet, ready to swing a kunai at Mikey, who was fighting a mob of several foot soldiers, but she was tripped up by Donnie's bo staff. Her kunai flew from her hand as she fell and landed several feet away from her.

Donnie unsheathed his naginata, flipped her onto her back and held it to her throat, "How did you find our lair?!" he growled.

Karai growled and kicked Donnie in the groin. He cringed, but held onto his weapon

Karai slipped away enough to retrieve her kunai, leapt to her feet and attempted to charge at Donnie, but found her weapon caught between the moto and yoku of Raph's sias and then her wrist, and was then flipped and thrust into a cluster of her own men. Before she could get up, Leo had his foot pressed to her chest and the blade of his katana pointed to her throat.

"How did you find us!?" he growled.

Karai smirked, "I'd tell you, but you'd never believe me."

Leo pushed his katana closer to her, "Try me," he challenged.

"That sweet brother of yours sang like a bird in captivity," Karai said.

"What?!" Mikey cried.

"Mikey? I don't believe you," Leo snapped.

"Oh?" she smirked.

"He might be an idiot, but he's a loyal idiot!" Raph snarled.

"Oh yeah? He agreed to tell us where to find Hamato Yoshi in exchange for his safety," Karai said looking at Mikey. Leo, Raph, and Donnie gawked at him.

"W-what? I...I would never do that!" Mikey stammered.

Karai snickered, "Please, you were singing like a bird to those Foot soldiers."

"What are you talking about?!" Mikey gasped "I-I specifically told the Shredder and all the Foot soldiers that I would die first! Besides, you never let me go; I was rescued!"

Karai scoffed, "You really think it would have been that easy to save you if the rescue hadn't been fixed?" She laughed and broke free from Leo's hold in a swift movement, escaping from the lair.

Ignoring Karai's escape, the three oldest brothers glared at their youngest one.

"I did _not_ tell them where we live!" Mikey shouted. "I did not suffer Shredder's beatings just to tell them where Splinter was!"

"Karai was here. With Foot ninjas. In _our_ home!" Leo shouted, stepping closer to Mikey.

"We are not safe here anymore in our _own_ home, Mikey!" Raph growled.

"You messed up big," Donnie said, shaking his head sadly.

"You guys gotta believe me!" Mikey begged, "I-I would never do that to Sensei...or you guys!" Mikey attempted to hug Leo, but he was firmly pushed back by his oldest brother.

"Raph's right," Leo glared, "we are not safe in our own home now. We need to go elsewhere," he sighed, "and it would be in all of our best interest if you weren't there, Michelangelo."

"What...what are you saying?" Mikey chocked out, tears filling his blue eyes and spilling onto his orange mask.

"We're saying that you're a fucking traitor," Raph said, jabbing a finger into Mikey's plastron, "and you need to get as far away from us as possible!"

"I'M NOT A TRAITOR!" Mikey cried, "How could you say that guys?"

Raph went to push Mikey, but Leo held him back.

"You need to leave, Mikey," Leo said firmly, "NOW."

Mikey looked to all their faces. Leo's firm, Raph's angry, and Donnie's hurt but firm as well.

"Sorry Mikey...you gotta go…" Donnie whispered.

The tears began to flow more freely form his bright blue eyes. Mikey made his way slowly to the lair's exit, but he stopped. He turned to his brother who refused to look at him. "I love you guys," he whispered.

Mikey found he could walk no farther; he was blinded by his tears. He slumped down, brought his knees to his plastron and cried.

"I would never betray you. I would die for you. I could have died for you at the hands of Shedder."


	4. Sanctuary

Splinter finally emerged from his quarters. "My sons, what is going on out here?"

"Karai and several Foot soldiers have invaded the lair," Leo explained. "Mikey told the Shredder where our lair is in exchange for his safety."

Splinter sighed. "I see...and where is, Michelangelo?"

"We kicked the little traitor out!" Raph sneered.

Splinter's face grew stern. "What do you mean you kicked him out?"

"We made him leave for good," Leo clarified. "Obviously we're going to have to relocate and we thought it would be in all of our best interest if he weren't with us."

"I do not believe that any of you have the authority to make that decision," Splinter scolded.

"But Sensei," Leo argued, "he risked your life and ours to protect his own! Aren't you angry?"

Splinter sighed. "Have any one of you ever lost a child?"

All three of the oldest boys looked down and shuffled their feet.

"Exactly," Splinter said. "There is no greater pain in the world. I would rather have our home revealed then lose another child at the hands of the Shredder."

"S-sorry," Leo apologized, "I..."

"I am going to go look for Michelangelo and I want the three of you to think on this matter. You have been very cruel to your brother and I would have expected better from any one of you."

* * *

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

April's slumber was disturbed by the sound of someone or _something _tapping on her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and then staggered to her window. There stood Mikey standing on her fire escape.

She sighed and pushed the window open. "What is it Mikey..." she noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks and the scarcely-seen scowl on his face. She instantly switched from tired and annoyed to concerned. "Oh no, Mikey, what's wrong?"

Mikey covered his face and struggled to catch his breath. "M-my...bro-others..."

April climbed out onto the fire escape and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Your brothers? What happened? Are they okay?"

Mikey nodded. "They-ey...kick-ked me-e...ou-out."

April gasped. "They kicked you out?"

Mikey nodded again.

"W-well, why would they do that?"

"They-ey...they-ey thi-ink..."

April sighed. "I can't understand you." She guided him to the top step of the fire escape and sat him down. "Here, why don't you take a seat and try to calm down, and I'll get you some tissues? Then you can tell me everything, okay?"

Mikey nodded through his heavy sobs.

April returned with a box of tissues and a brown paper bag. She sat beside him and handed him a tissue.

Mikey accepted and blew his nose and then wiped his eyes. "Thank you," he choked out.

She then handed him the brown paper bag. "Here. Inhale and exhale into this. It might help you to relax a bit."

He accepted and did as instructed. April rubbed his shell and consoled him while he cried for several minutes.

"So you wanna try and tell me what's going on?" she gently asked.

Mikey nodded. "The guys ki-icked me ou-ut...because they thi-ink I told the Shre-edder where our lai-air is, b-but I really didn't! They-ey said I'm-m a traitor..." he began to sob again.

April raised an eyebrow. "You sure you didn't say anything? I mean I don't want to accuse you, I wouldn't blame you, but..."

"I swear, I didn't," Mikey defended. "I told them I wou-ould die first! I do-on't know how the Foot fou-ound our lair...but I never said a word."

"You promise?"

"Yes, April. I-I would never do-o anything to hur-urt my family...even if my-y life depended o-on it."

April sighed. "Alright, I believe you. I wish there was something I could do."

"It's enough just that you believe me. Sorry to bother you late at night. I just didn't know who else to turn to."

"No it's alright, Mikey, I understand. Maybe I could call Donnie and try to talk some sense into him."

Mikey shrugged. "You could try, but I don't think it'll do any good. They hate me."

April dialed the number on her cell. "Oh shoosh. They do not."

* * *

Donnie, Raph, and Leo were in the midst of packing up some of their kitchen stuff when Donnie's phone rang. He pulled it out of his belt.

"Guys it's April," he cheered. He eagerly answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Donnie," she said, "so I'm out here on my fire escape trying to console your little brother, and wondering if you could tell me anything about that."

"Mikey's there?" he said. "I should have known he'd come running to you with some sob story."

"What is wrong with you?" she all but shouted. "He just came here crying so hard that he could hardly breathe all because you guys kicked him out for something you should know that he would never do!"

"Well do you have any other suggestions as to how the Foot found our lair?"

"That's beside the point! Even if he did can you really blame him after what he went through?"

"Yes I can. I would die for my family."

"Are you saying you would rather lose Mikey than the security of your home?"

"No, I'm not saying that..."

"When has Mikey ever lied to you?"

Leo stood next to Donnie. "What is she saying?"

Donnie put April on speakerphone. "He has lied to me plenty of times."

Leo immediately knew they were talking about Mikey. "This doesn't concern you, April."

"He's my friend and I care about him, so this _does_ concern me, _thank you_! How could you just throw him out on the streets? Where do you expect him to go?"

"Don't know, don't care!" Raph piped up.

"If you want to continue to associate with Michelangelo, then that's your decision," Leo said. "We, however, want nothing more to do with that traitor."

Mikey overheard what Leo said through the phone and quietly began to sob again.

April leaned over and patted him on his shell. "And where is Splinter in all of this?"

"I have no idea," Donnie said. "He left a few minutes ago. He's looking for Mikey."

"Oh no, Splinter's looking for me? Oh man, I am in-n so-o much troub-ble," Mikey hid his face in his hands and continued to sob.

"So you guys don't even care what becomes of your own brother?"

"Nope!" the older three said in unison.

"I say it'd serve him right," Raph added.

April sighed. "I know you don't mean that."

"Are you done butting into our lives now?" Leo snapped.

April growled. "Well I don't know how much more I can say, but as long as you guys leave Mikey homeless, I don't wanna speak to any one of you!"

Mikey jerked his head up. "April..."

April held up a hand to silence him.

"Fine by us!" Leo shouted, took Donnie's phone, and hung it up.

"A-April, you wou-ould do tha-at for me?"

April wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah, Mikey, I would."

"Why?" Mikey whispered.

April sighed. "Mikey, you need support. I'm your only friend and it's not like you have any other family. You have _nowhere _to go and they know that. They have no right to do this to you."

Mikey sighed. "I can't let Splinter find me. He'd never believe me. He must be furious..."

"You don't know how he feels about it. Who knows? Maybe he's on your side."

Mikey shook his head. "I doubt it."

* * *

"Donnie, any leads as to where we can move to?" Leo asked, taping up another box of belongings.

Donnie looked up from his laptop. "Yeah, there's another abandoned subway station about an hour away from here, on foot that is."

"How big is it?" Leo asked.

"It's a little smaller than this lair. Looks like we may have to share rooms," he said.

Raph groaned. "An hour? God, that's so far! Can we take the Shell-raiser at least?"

"Only if we can get there through the sewers," Leo replied. "Donnie?"

"Yes, we can. The Shell-raiser would be best anyway to help get all our stuff in."

* * *

"Where am I supposed to go?" Mikey sobbed. "I can't just go back home obviously, and I know I can't stay with you."

April sighed. "I'm really sorry, Mikey. I wish I knew what to do."

Mikey tried to smile. "You've done enough just by being here. If I didn't have someone to talk to in all this, I..." he sighed. "I just don't know what I'd do."

An idea struck April. "My townhouse is vacant right now because...well, you know, because of _my_ situation. You could stay there for a little while, but you have to do one thing for me."

Mikey sniffled. "What's that?"

"I need you to reconcile with your family."

Mikey sighed. "I wouldn't know where to start. They won't listen to me."

"You've gotta try, Mikey. You're not safe on your own. You need your family."

"Okay, I'll try...somehow."

* * *

Donnie set down the final box with the remainder of them.

"Well that's everything...well, except Mikey's room," Leo said.

"Why should we take _his _stuff?" Raph snapped. "If he wants it he can come get it. He's lucky I don't burn it."

"How long has it been since Splinter left?" Leo asked.

Donnie pulls his phone out and checks the time. "Jeez, it's been like an hour. I wonder if he found him."

"Probably," Raph groaned. "I'm sure he'd predict that he would go to April."

* * *

The brick townhouse sat solemnly connected to two other houses, one on each side. Conveniently, right in front of the stoop was a manhole.

"Well here it is," April sighed. "Home sweet home."

April pulled out her house key and the two entered.

"April, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

"Of course, Mikey. You're my friend and it's the least I could do."

Mikey looked down and shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you..."

April sighed. "I really hate to leave you this way, but I really gotta get back to my aunt's. You gonna be okay for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll probably just go to sleep."

April hugged him. "Well, make yourself at home, okay? I'll come see you in the morning before I go to school, I promise."

"Thank you so much, April."


	5. A New Home

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello were starting to load their belongings in to the Shell-Raiser when Master Splinter returned. Slowly he entered the lair, he sighed, "I did not find Michelangelo," he said sadly.

"We don't need that traitor, Sensei," Raph spat.

"Raphael, your brother is not a traitor! He loves each and every one of you!" Splinter scolded.

"Apparently not more than he loves himself," he sneered.

In one swift swat he nailed each of them with his staff. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Have you not learned anything from nearly losing him last week?"

"Sensei," Leo said, "I'm sure he's fine where ever he is. He can take care of himself."

"He is fifteen and has lived in isolation his whole life! He cannot yet care for himself out there!" Splinter shouted.

"I'm sure he's safe. We know he was with April not long ago and we could tell she was intent on taking care of him," Leo sighed, irritated.

"How do you know this?" Splinter urged.

"She called us and flipped out," Donnie said, "I guess he went crying to her."

"You know where your brother went and you did not think to contact me?" Splinter reproached.

Raph scoffed, "Why would we? He's a..."

Splinter tapped his staff on the ground. "You hear anything from your brother or April I want you to tell me immediately."

"I don't see a reason to. He is a traitor!" Leo snapped.

"Leonardo, enough!" he shouted. "I would like you to finish packing and we will move to our new home."

"We are all packed," Donnie said gesturing to the pile of boxes.

"I see boxes labeled with, everything except 'Michelangelo'. I would like you to NEATLY and ORDERLY pack your brother's belongings," Splinter ordered.

"But sensei..." Raph started.

"NOW!"

* * *

April was lying in bed turning over the events that had unfolded. Mikey was kicked out by his own family. She wanted to help him as much as she could she just needed time. April heard tapping again, she walked over expecting to see Mikey standing there again.

"Master Splinter! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to disturb you, April," he said gently, "but I am desperately searching for Michelangelo. My sons informed me that he was with you."

Yes," she responded, "he was here a little over an hour ago. I've never seen him so upset." She frowned and crossed her arms.

Splinter sighed, "Do you know where he has gone?"

"Yes," she said. "He needed somewhere to stay for a little while so I let him stay at my townhouse across town since it's not really in use right now."

"Thank you, my student," Splinter said and sighed with relief.

"Master Splinter, please don't be mad at Mikey," she begged. "He swears he hasn't said anything."

"I am not angry with him at all. I don't care what he has or has not done. I just want him to be safe. It pains me to ask this of you, but could you show me where he is?"

"Of course."

It was a silent trip to the townhouse. April kept giving Splinter sideways glances.

"This is it," she said when they arrived.

"Thank you," Splinter said and prepared himself to see what condition his youngest son was in.

April opened the door to the house and lead Splinter to the guest room where Mikey was spending his time. Splinter opened the door to the room. Michelangelo was curled up on top on the covers. He could see the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said sitting down on the bed next him and gently shook him awake. "Please wake up. I want to speak with you."

"So...rry," Mikey moaned as he rolled over in his sleep, "F-father? How did-d you find me?" he said, his voice weak.

"April told me," He gestured to April standing on the other side of the room.

Mikey sat up, "I'm-m not a tr-traitor…" he choked.

Splinter wrapped him in a hug. "No, no, of course you're not, Michelangelo."

Mikey began to sob, burying his face in the crook of his father's neck, "I did-didn't te-ell them-m any-ything…."

"I'm gonna let you two be," April whispered before she left.

"Thank you, April," Splinter said.

"I-I s-said I-I w-wou...ld…." Mikey sobbed.

"Deep breaths, it's okay," Splinter soothed.

"L-lo...ve y-you," Mikey choked out before crumbing in tears in his father's arms.

April shut the door when she left the room and she slumped down against the wall down onto the floor.

"Guys, how could you do this to Mikey?" she sobbed.

"I can't believe Splinter would go after that traitor!" Leo shouted kicking one of Mikey's action figures across the lair.

"I can't believe we have to pack up that traitor's stuff," Raph snapped dropping Mikey's personal items into a box, not caring if they broke.

"This is the last of it," Donnie said putting a box into the Shell-Raiser, "we need to starting moving." He sighed.

"My son, you must try to calm yourself. I wish to hear your side of this," Splinter said.

"I'm-m tr-rying," Mikey said taking deep breaths.

Splinter rubbed his shell while hugging him tighter.

"There is not a thing you could do that would make me not love you. Do not be afraid to tell me anything."

The door slowly opened. April poked her head in and walked over to the bed. She set down a box of tissues next to them.

"Thought he might need these," she whispered. She smiled and then left without another word.

Splinter took a tissue and handed it to his son. Mikey wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

"I told Shredder...repea-eatedly...I-I would di-ie before I told him-m whe-ere you were...a-and I was fu-ully prepared to-o follow throu-ough with it-t."

"My son, your life is very important to me. I would never want you to forfeit you life to protect our secret. I lost a child once and I would never like to experience that pain again."

"W-why d-d-don't t-they b-be-liev...e me-me?" Mikey began to sob again.

"I am sorry Michelangelo, I wish I could answer that question for you," Splinter shook his head sadly. "Your brothers, just as you are, are very naive. They do not understand the gravity of losing a loved one." Splinter brought his son closer to him.

"W-well...I never s-said anything to the foot-t. I do-on't know how they f-found our home." He sighed. "Doesn't matter anyway. You don't belie-ieve me do you?"

"You've given me no reason not to," Splinter looked his son straight in the eyes, "of course I believe you, my son."

"I love you so much, father," Mikey said hugging Splinter tightly.

Splinter gingerly kissed Mikey on the cheek, "I love you too, Michelangelo."

"I-I wa-ant to go home," Mikey choked.

"I know you want to my son." Splinter rubbed Mikey's carapace. "I will talk to your brothers, but until then I want you to stay here until I talk to them. Keep low, be quiet and I will be back for you in a few hours. April agreed to stay with you until I get back."

"Whatever you need, just let me know. I got some pizza if you are hungry," April gave her friend a warm smile.

"M-my brothers…" Mikey sniffed, "on second thought, I'm not sure I wanna come home…"

"No, no. You must come home," Splinter said sternly, "you and your brothers must overcome this."

Mikey sighed. "What if they never believe me?"

"They will, my son. They just need a little sense talked into them. Give them a night, and I will have a long talk with them."

"Alright…"

"Michelangelo, you must promise me you will not leave this home. _Stay here_," he said firmly. "I have worried for you enough. I need to be assured that you're safe, understand?"

Mikey nodded. "Hai, Sensei. I promise I won't leave here. D-do you have to leave n-now? Can't you stay with me a while?"

Splinter sighed. "I would stay here all night long if I could, my son, but I must return to the lair and help your brothers move elsewhere. As long as we are still there our family is in danger. Who knows when the Foot will return?"

"I understand," Mikey said. "I guess we definitely gotta move then, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," Splinter nodded. "I'm very sorry to leave you, Michelangelo." He rose to his feet and kissed his son's forehead. "Get some rest. I'll come back for you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too," Mikey said, managing a half-hearted smile.

"April, I cannot thank you enough for caring for my son," Splinter said placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Don't mention it," April said with a smile as she watched him leave.

* * *

Splinter collected himself before he entered his old home for the last time.

"I went to check on your brother," he said approaching is three eldest sons. "Physically he is okay, but emotionally he is in rough shape. My sons, you hurt your brother."

"Sensei, right now, I don't care. He betrayed..."

"Leonardo that is enough!" Splinter snapped banging his staff on the ground. "You may not believe Michelangelo, but I do."

"You _believe_ him?" Raph snapped.

"Yes. I do," Splinter said sharply. "We will discuss this later. We must get moving. Donatello, have you found a new place for us to reside?"

"Yes. It's about an hour walk from here," Donnie explained.

"Good. Grab as much as you can. We must get moving," Splinter said.

"Everything is packed in the Shell-Raiser," Donnie said.

"I see Michelangelo's items are still here," Splinter glanced at the boxes.

"I'm _not_ taking Mikey's stuff," Raph growled.

"Yes, you will. In fact, each of you will carry at least one box of Michelangelo's belongings. That is the start of making this up to your brother. _That_ is an order."

His sons groaned, but they complied.

The Shell-Raiser pulled up to the entrance of their new home.

"We are home," Splinter said stepping out of the Shell-Raiser and walking around to the back to start removing some boxes.

Raph picked up the closest box to him. He read the label 'Mikey's crap' and begrudgingly carried the box into the lair. Once he reached the entrance he tossed the box into the lair, the box opened and its contents spilled onto the floor.

"Raphael! Show your brother respect," Splinter said putting down the box he was carrying and then carefully placed the items back into the box.

"I am going back to the Shell-Raiser to get more of our stuff," Raph said, ignoring his father.

Splinter shook his head and then turned to his purple clad son. "Donatello how quickly do you think you can get this new lair set up?"

"I should be able to by the end of tomorrow, but it will take some time," Donnie replied.

"Very well," he nodded. "I want you all to unpack only your essentials in case we must move again, and then I want you to gather with me right away. We are going to have a serious talk about the importance of family."

"Hai, Sensei," the three sons said.

Raph and Leo walked off to the room they had decided to share.

"This oughta be good," Raph groaned.

Leo sighed. "Well, what can we do?"

"Splinter might forgive that little traitor, but that doesn't mean _I _have to," Raph sneered.

Donnie barged into the room. "I love how you two just decided to share a room together without even talking to me!" he shouted. "I am _not_ sharing with Mikey."

"You snooze you lose, buddy," Raph laughed. "Looks like you get to bunk with Bene_dick_ Arnold."

"Sorry, Donnie," Leo said sheepishly. "We kinda beat you to it."

"Thanks a lot," Donnie groaned.

"My sons! Hurry yourselves! No one is stalling their way out of this," Splinter called out.

"I should totally piss in one of Mikey's boxes," Raph's cackled.

"...AND NO ONE BETTER BE MESSING WITH ANY OF MICHELANGELO'S BELONGINGS! THE PUNISHMENT FOR SUCH WILL BE SEVERE!" Splinter added in.

"Looks like you won't be doing that," Leo said smiling.

Raph groaned and he and his brother turned from the room to meet their father in their new dojo.

"Here we are Sensei," Leo said politely.

"And please don't make me share a room with Mikey!" Donnie protested.

"You shared rooms with him back in our old home, why should now be any different." Splinter said simply.

"Because..." Donnie started.

"No one, I repeat, _no one_ is to call Michelangelo a traitor!" Splinter said banging his staff on the ground.

"I thought you did not like us to lie sensei," Raph challenged.

"Raphael!" Splinter called out smacking him on the leg with his staff, "that is _enough_! I am being serious!"

"So are we, Sensei," Leo said. "Mikey risked _your_ life just to save his own. Doesn't that bother you?"

"He did _not_!" Splinter spoke sharply. "What bothers me is that the three of you would believe the word of your enemy before that of your own brother!"

"But Sensei, we believe them because otherwise it just doesn't add up. If Mikey hadn't told them, how else would they have found our lair?" Donnie reasoned.

"I trust Michelangelo's word," Splinter said adamantly, "but even if he had told them, I would not be bothered. I have said it before: I would rather risk the safety of our home than lose one of my sons. The lair can be replaced, but our beloved Mikey cannot."

Raph sighed. "That's not the point, Sensei. Don't you see it? He made a deal with the Foot! They allow him to get rescued, and he tells them where to find you. We were set up!"

"Clearly, you do not know your brother well. Perhaps _he_ was set up?" Splinter reasoned.

"But that wouldn't explain how the foot found our lair," Leo countered.

Splinter sighed. "Donatello, you are well versed in science; could there be a way they could have tracked Michelangelo? Karai could have followed us home, at long distance, we could not have known they were there."

"There is only so much I can do," Donnie shrugged.

"Tell me my sons, how did you feel when I brought Michelangelo home? All of you, how did you feel when I brought your brother home and he was beaten badly?"

"Well, relieved of course..._very_ relieved, but...that was before...you know," Leo replied.

"Before your enemy made you love him less?" Splinter challenged.

Leo sighed. "She didn't _make_ us. He did that on his own."

Splinter felt his heart break further. "So you admit that you love your brother less?"

"No, I…" Leo sighed. "...Sensei, it's just…" he groaned. "I just don't know how to believe him. Like Donnie said, it doesn't add up."

"Then I suggest you think of away this could add up. While your brother does have a short attention span, he is loyal. So loyal, in fact, he risked his life to keep our lives safe. Leonardo, if it was Donatello or Raphael who was in the same situation as Michelangelo would you believe them?"

"Y-yeah I would feel the same way," Leo stuttered.

"If you were captured and Karai came here because of you, how do you think Michelangelo would feel?" Splinter looked around to each of his sons.

* * *

"April, I-I just want to go home. I-I miss my family," Mikey sobbed.

"Stay here all you need," April consoled. "I will help you with anything you need. I know I'm not your brothers, but if I can help you I will."

"Th-thanks, April. I-It just means so much that y-you believe me."

Mikey looked up at April and gave a half smile.

* * *

Karai walked into her father's chambers. When she reached him, she bowed.

"Did you catch Hamato?" Shredder asked.

"No father," Karai said, "the turtles were too strong in their own domain. We could not even get to Hamato Yoshi before we had to retreat. We need reinforcements."

"I see...Bradford, Xever, you will both accompany Karai in invading the turtles' lair a second time," Shredder ordered.

"But father, won't invading their lair _twice_ be too obvious? We could be walking right into a trap of some sort!" Karai questioned.

"That is why I am sending Bradford and Xever with you. You cannot fail. I want the head of Hamato Yoshi and all of his deciples," Shredder commanded.

"Yes, father."


	6. Welcome Home II

Donnie was in his new lab, fumbling with wires in the fuze box.

Raph entered. "Hey Donnie, I know how you can get out of sharing a room with the traitor."

"How's that?" Donnie asked nonchalantly.

"You can sleep in here, Leo and I can have the two bedrooms, and Mikey can sleep on the couch. He doesn't deserve a room anyway," Raph huffed.

Donnie scoffed. "I'm _not_ sleeping in my lab, Raph. I'll sleep in _my _room. _He_ can sleep on the couch."

Raph shrugged. "Suit yourself; just trying to help. I doubt pops is gonna let you boot him to the couch though."

Raph was caught off guard by a long-fingered, pink hand colliding with the back of his head.

"You are right," Splinter said. "'Pops' would not allow that. I am off to bring Michelangelo home and you _will _treat him with respect, understand?"

Leo entered having overhead the conversation. "You're bringing him home in broad daylight?"

"Yes," Splinter replied. "There is a manhole right in front of April's townhouse so we will be coming through the sewers. It should take about an hour."

Leo sighed. "Hai, Sensei."

"My sons, I am very serious when I say to be respectful to your brother," Splinter nearly pleaded. "He has already been through enough."

All three boys groaned. "Hai, Sensei."

* * *

Splinter entered the guest room and sat next to a lightly sleeping Mikey. He rested a paw on his shoulder and lightly shook him.

"Michelangelo, are you ready to go home?"

Mikey groaned. "I don't wanna go home. My brothers hate me."

Splinter gave him an encouraging smile. "Do not fret, my son. I have ordered them to be courteous to you."

Mikey shook his head and sighed. "That won't help; I don't want to see them."

"We are a family. In time they will see that they are wrong."

Mikey sighed again. "I really hope you're right."

"Besides, if they mistreat you..." Splinter tapped his staff in his hand, "...I can whoop them."

Mikey chuckled. "Okay."

Splinter rose to his feet and offered his hand to Mikey. "Let's go home. I must inform you though, like in our old home, you will be sharing a room with Donatello, and he is not pleased about it."

Mikey scowled. "That figures..."

"Michelangelo, I do not want you to refrain from sleeping in your own bed because of your brother, understand?"

Mikey hesitated. "Okay..."

"I mean that," Splinter urged. "Do not let them push you around. I heard him tell Raphael that he wanted to make you sleep on the couch."

Mikey sighed.

Splinter rested a paw on his shoulder. "I do not want you to sleep on the couch. I want you to have a restful sleep in your own bed."

"Hai, Sensei."

* * *

Mikey and Splinter entered the new lair into the main living area.

"Here is our new home," Splinter introduced.

Mikey looked around. "Cozy."

"My sons, we are home!" Splinter called out.

Donnie happened to be passing through the room. "Welcome back, Sensei..." he turned to Mikey and gave him a blank look, "...Michelangelo."

Mikey smiled timidly. "H-hey, Donnie."

"Donatello, why don't you show Michelangelo your new room?" Splinter suggested, shooting him a look that clearly said 'you will do it or else'.

Donnie cringed. "Hai, Sensei." He gestured to Mikey. "Come on."

Mikey hesitantly followed behind, not daring to utter a word all the way.

He led Mikey into the bedroom; his things were strewn sloppily all over his bed and boxes were carelessly thrown all around it.

"Well here it is," Donnie mumbled.

Mikey again, managed a half-hearted grin. "Thanks, Donnie."

Donnie glared and moved in only inches from his face. "Don't think I will let you sleep in _my_ room. You can sleep on the couch."

Mikey looked down at his feet dejectedly. "No," he said softly, "I'm sleeping in my bed."

"No you're not," Donnie growled.

"It's _our_ room, Donnie!"

Donnie grabbed him by the top of his plastron and sneered, "If I find you sleeping in _my_ room, I will drag you out by your throat, understand?"

Mikey gasped and swallowed hard at Donnie's unusual display of aggression.

"D-donnie..." he squeaked out. "W-why are y-you being so m-mean? I-it's n-not like you..."

"I didn't think it was like _you_ to betray our family, but I guess anything's possible right?" Donnie retorted.

Mikey whimpered. "I told y-you I didn't..."

"Oh stop lying! How else could the Foot have found our lair?"

"Donnie..."

Donnie shot him one last glare and sauntered out of the room.

* * *

Leo and Raph were standing around in Donnie's lab, while Donnie was continuing to work on the fuze box.

"I _can't believe_ Splinter is making me share a room with him!" he ranted.

"Well drag his shell to the couch," Raph suggested.

"_Or you_ could sleep on the couch, or even in here," Leo added.

"I want to sleep in my own bed, thank you very much," Donnie retorted.

"Your brother feels the same, Donatello," Splinter's voice startled the three.

Before anyone could say anything, Mikey timidly poked his head in the room.

"H-hey guys, I made dinner. Are you hungry?"

He was answered with only glares and one pleased smile from his father.

Leo sighed. "We'll be there in a minute."

Mikey grinned from ear to ear and left.

Splinter gave them all a stern look. "You _will _eat the meal that your brother made for you."

"Hai, Sensei."

Donnie, Raph, and Leo entered the kitchen, reluctant to see what concoction awaited them.

Mikey smiled. "H-hey guys, I m-made some pizza soup."

Raph walked up to the large soup pot and smirked. "You did huh?" He elbowed Leo in the side. "I think you'd better inspect it Leo; it might be poisoned."

Mikey frowned. "Very funny."

"Is it funny, Mikey? Huh? You know what else is funny?" Raph picked up the pot and threw it on Mikey, spilling it's scalding contents all over Mikey's plastron and legs and onto the floor.

"RAPH!" Mikey screamed and then hunched down in pain.

Raph laughed uproariously. "Come on guys, let's go order a pizza."

Leo went to follow his brothers into the living room, but turned when he heard the sound of sniffling and quiet sobbing. Mikey sat crouched down over the mess, crying.

Leo sighed and pulled Mikey up by his arm. "Come on, get up."

Mikey gave him a tearful and confused look.

"Go clean yourself up. I'll take care of this mess."

"Thanks, Leo," Mikey choked and attempted to hug him, but Leo pushed him away.

"Don't...touch me," he growled. "I still think you're a traitor."

Mikey sighed. "Right."

Leo returned to the living room and sat on the couch next to Raph.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Mikey was bothering me and...Splinter was nearby so I couldn't ignore him," Leo lied.

"What, was he _crying_?" Raph mocked. "Little bitch."

"Yeah he was pretty upset," Leo replied. "But who cares, right? Serves him right."

* * *

Dogpound, Karai, and Xever stealthily crept into the turtles' former hideout. They looked around thoroughly.

"Looks vacant," Karai stated. "A trap, I'm sure. Stay guarded."

Still no action.

"It's empty, Karai. They must have moved elsewhere since the last invasion," Dogpound growled.

Karai smirked. "I should've known they'd run scared. We'll find them again. They can't run forever."


	7. Alliances

Mikey was in his new room, the one was he to share with the brother he thought he was closest with; Donnie. Mikey sighed now all his brothers thought that he was traitor. Mikey was so lost in his thoughts he did not hear his father enter the room.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

Mikey turned and looked up, "Hey, Sensei."

"Leonardo said that you dropped the soup you made for your brothers by mistake. Somehow I feel that is not entirely true." He knelt down by Mikey, "What happened?"

Mikey sighed, "Raph said it was probably poisoned and threw it off the counter."

"I see," Splinter said, sighing.

"L-Leo told you? I-I know he lied, b-but he did help me," Mikey said while avoiding his father's eyes.

"It would seem Leonardo is starting to see you as if brother again. Albeit it is very small matter, but he could be beginning to feel sorry and looking for amends," Splinter said placing a paw on his son's shoulder.

"I don't know, Sensei," Mikey said and finally looked at his father. "I think he just feels sorry for me. Leo's always been the...merciful kind." Mikey managed a crooked nostalgic smile.

"This is true," Splinter said and sighed again. "I'm very sorry they're being so cruel, Michelangelo." He began to rub Mikey's carapace. Mikey just shrugged. "Just be strong. In spite of what they say, they love you very much."

" ...I know…" Mikey whispered.

"It was very kind of you to make them dinner. You're very strong. It takes a lot of strength to do kind things for someone who has been mistreating you."

"I just want them to love me again," Mikey hung his head.

Splinter sighed. "They do love you, my son, but I understand what you mean. You wish for their compassion back."

"Mm-hmm."

"Don't you worry; I am going to punish Raphael."

"Sensei, please don't!" Mikey begged. "I don't want him anymore mad at me."

"He may get more angry, but I will not allow him to treat you that way. He will not get away with this. Not a chance."

"Okay," Mikey groaned.

"Michelangelo, if you ever need to vent out your frustration or talk to someone you know you can come to me. I will always listen to you, and I will handle your brothers. Just stay strong."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Here. I will help you unpack your belongings." Splinter handed Mikey a small stack of magazines.

"Thank you sensei."

Splinter unpacked Mikey's sketchbook and drawing supplies and neatly placed them under Mikey's bed.

Mikey unpacked his linens and began to make his bed. He smoothed out the blankets and sighed.

"After Donnie's threat I am sort of afraid to sleep in the same room as him."

"He threatened you?" Splinter asked urgently.

Mikey nodded.

"What did he say?"

"I-I don't want to say it," Mikey said fumbling with the action figure in his hand.

"You can tell me. I will protect you," Splinter urged, placing a paw on the young turtle's shoulder.

"He-he said that if I slept in here that he would...he would drag me out...by my throat…."

"He will do no such thing!" Splinter growled. "I cannot believe that Donatello would say something so...harsh!" Splinter watched his youngest son shrug and stare down at his feet. "Do not worry. I will take care of him too."

"Sensei, I don't think I can sleep in here at all," Mikey began to tear up.

"Of course you can. This is your room too, Michelangelo. If Donatello does not like sharing, then he can sleep elsewhere."

"Even if he does, I can't sleep well feeling...unwelcome. C-couldn't I sl-leep in your r-room? They-ey wo-on't bother-r me the-ere." Mikey dropped down to his bed.

"No, Michelangelo. You must overcome this," Splinter said sitting down next to his son. "You cannot just hide from your brothers. They _want_ to scare you off. You cannot allow them to do that, understand?"

"Hai, Sensei," Mikey whispered.

"I will talk with them. I will be sure they know that if they harm you, especially while you are sleeping, the punishments will be very severe."

"Okay," Mikey whispered.

* * *

Donnie was in his lab working on a few tasks that needed to completed to help their new home run efficiently. Leo and Raph were in the room as well, helping him by putting some of his books and other supplies on the shelves.

"Okay so tonight after Mikey falls asleep, Donnie, you cut the power to his room. Raph and me will make sure he can't open the door," Leo said, sliding a book into place.

"I can't wait," Raph maniacally rubbed his hands together.

"My sons," Splinter entered the lab, causing his sons to jump in surprise. "I wish to speak with you. Particularly you, Raphael and Donatello." Splinter motioned to his middle sons. "Michelangelo has informed me of your...bullying. Donatello, you threatened to drag your brother out of the room by his throat if he slept in there?" In a quick swift motion Splinter swatted Donatello on the head with his staff.

"OW!" Donnie screeched and reached up to nurse his aching head.

"If I find that you have done anything to him, especially while he is sleeping, you will certainly have your room to yourself, and a lot longer than you would like, might I add! Is that understood, Donatello?"

Donnie sighed. "Hai, Sensei."

Splinter swung his staff again, this time bringing it down on Raph's head.

"AH OW!" Raph growled.

"And you, Raphael!" Splinter scolded. "How dare you destroy the meal that Michelangelo went through the trouble to prepare for you?! You are lucky to have a brother so kind! You are grounded for the remained of the week, understand?!"

"Sensei! That's so unfair!" Raph protested. "Why do we have to believe him just because you do?!"

Splinter brought his staff down whacking Raph in the shin. "What is not fair is the way you have been mistreating Michelangelo after all he has been through! You are grounded and that's final! No TV, No games, and extra training! As a matter of fact, all three of you will have extra training starting tomorrow morning!"

The three oldest turtles moaned in protest.

"You may complain all you want, but you've brought this on yourselves! And my warning to Donatello goes to all of you! If anyone harms Michelangelo in any way, especially while he sleeps, you will be severely punished! Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sensei," the groaned in unison.

Once Splinter left the room, Raph turned to his brothers. "You guys still want to leave the traitor alone in the dark?"

Donnie's lips twisted into a smile. "Yeah," he laughed.

"I-I don't know guys…" Leo hesitated.

"Don't tell me you're going soft, Leo!" Raph complained. "It was _your_ idea!"

Leo sighed. "No, it's not that. I mean, you heard Splinter. He sounded pretty serious about this."

"Donnie deserves that room more than Mikey and you know it," Raph snapped.

"Well…" Leo started.

"Splinter doesn't have to know," Donnie winked, "or at least know that we had anything to do with it."

"But what if he's fast asleep and doesn't even notice his nightlight went out until morning?" Leo asked.

"We'll make sure he wakes up," Donnie replied.

"You guys go ahead," Leo said dismissively. "I'm not taking part in this. I'm not getting in trouble."

"Whatever, Lame-o-nardo. I should've known you'd go soft," Raph scoffed.

"I'm not..." he sighed. "Whatever, guys. I'm gonna go practice."

With that Leo left the room leaving his two middle brothers alone.

"Forget him. So, how are we gonna do this?" Raph asked.

* * *

Leo walked into the dojo to see his father meditating. Without a word Leo sat cross-legged next to him.

Within ten minutes, the father and son pair could hear soft footsteps approaching.

Mikey slowly entered the dojo.

"Sensei…" he said and then he looked to his brother. "...Leo...may I join you?"

"Of course, Michelangelo. Sit," Splinter replied softly.

Mikey sat cross-legged across from his father and brother and then rested his hands on his knees.

"Oh, and Leo," he piped up, "I just wanna say thanks for cleaning up that mess for me in the kitchen. You didn't have to do that." Mikey flashed him a timid, but gracious smile.

Splinter looked sternly at his oldest son and cleared his throat.

Leo let out an exaggerated sigh. "It's nothing, Michelangelo. There was a mess on the floor, so I cleaned it up."

Leo then turned to father for his satisfaction, but saw him sigh and shake his head.

* * *

Donnie had his goggles on, and Raph was holding a flash light for him. They were standing in front of the fuse box.

"So all you gotta do to shut off all the power to that room is hit this switch?" Raph asked, amazed.

"Pretty much," Donnie replied.

"That's awesome! I thought there'd be a crap ton of wires involved!"

"Well, there are, but…"

"So how are we gonna make it look like a fluke?"

"I am going to loosen a wire. I thought about this. I told Splinter that I am still working on the wiring," Donnie replied.

"Wait, you have thought about this?"

"Yeah, since we first talked about it, the idea was that it would look like a fluke. I am cutting the power to the dojo as well."

"Won't that cut the power to Splinter's room?"

"No, he already knows his room is wired on it's own."

* * *

Splinter stopped meditating and stood up.

"My sons, I am off to bed. I will see you both in the morning," he announced and then crossed the room and into his own bedroom.

"Good night, Sensei," Mikey said.

"Good night," Leo said.

"I guess I should go to bed too. I appreciate you letting me meditate with you, Leo," Mikey smiled.

"I only did it for Sensei. Don't think I'm being nice to you because I've forgiven you. I will never forget what you did, Michelangelo, so stop trying to be nice to me," Leo's growled.

The orange clad turtle bit his lip, to suppress the tears forming, he looked down at his feet.

Leo growled in frustration. "I tolerate you for Sensei, not because I care for you. You could drop dead at my feet right now and I wouldn't bat an eye about it."

"Y-you don't mean that…" Mikey choked.

"You betrayed us, Michelangelo. You can't take that back." Leo turned his back to his brother without another word.

Mikey dropped to his knees and sobbed.

Leo walked to the couch, sat down, and buried his face in his hands. He sighed and shook his head. Within only a few seconds he could hear Mikey sniffle and stumble out of the dojo making his way slowly to his room.

Once in his room Mikey flopped onto his bed, hiding his face into his pillow.

Raph wait a good fifteen minutes before checking to see if Mikey had fallen asleep. Carefully he peaked his head into the room. Even though Mikey was lying on his side, he could see his chest was still heaving violently; he was still awake, and crying. Raph smiled and then turned to Donnie and gave him the thumbs up.

Donnie nodded and walked over to the fuse box to cut the power to Mikey's room. Seconds later the lights went out.

Mikey's eyes were blankly staring ahead, his eyes fixed on his night light and it suddenly went out.

"Huh?" he whimpered and then sighed. "Donnie must be working on the wiring again."

He sat up and looked around. He could see nothing; the room was pure black.

"God, it's so dark," he whined before lying back down on his side and bringing his blankets over his head.


	8. Lights Out

Raphael and Donatello exchanged a high five.

Raph laughed. "That'll teach him."

"After one night in the pitch dark, he won't wanna sleep in their ever again," Donnie mused maniacally.

Raph draped an arm around his intellectual brother. "Come on, bro, let's go watch a movie."

Leonardo, still sulking on the couch, watched Raph and Donnie enter the living room.

"'Wah, it's so dark!'" Raph mocked and plopped himself down on the couch.

Donnie laughed. "'Daddy, come save me from the big bad darkness!'"

Leo scanned them quizzically. "What are you two so giddy about?"

Raph flashed him a coy grin. "Oh, nothing. Say, you guys wanna watch _The Dark Knight_?"

Donnie laughed uproariously.

Leo sighed. "You didn't. You know Splinter is gonna kill us if he finds out."

Donnie scoffed dismissively. "He'll never know. He knows I've been working on the wiring so he's bound to believe that this whole thing is a fluke."

"Well if by chance he doesn't buy that, I had _nothing_ to do with it," Leo urged. He rose from the couch and sighed again. "I'm going to bed. Good night, guys."

* * *

Mikey's heart pounded in his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut as if it would suddenly make the nightlight come back on.

He whimpered. "I can't sleep like this," he thought. "What can I do? I know I can't go sleep with Leo and Raph. I can't sleep on the couch; not after the fight I put up for this room. I can't sleep with Splinter; I know I'm too old to go sleep with my father just because I'm scared."

He opened his eyes and looked into a dark corner of his room. He trembled. "I just know there's someone hiding in that corner right now. He's probably got a gun pointed at me, ready to shoot me in three...two...one..."

_click._

Mikey's body jolted in surprise when his bedroom door creaked open.

Leo entered with a pillow and a blanket under his arm and laid himself down on Donnie's bed.

Mikey turned and strained to make out the figure in the darkness.

"D-Donnie, is that y-you?" He whimpered, certain he would regret saying anything at all.

Leo sighed. "Go back to sleep, Michelangelo."

Mikey gasped. "L-Leo?"

"Go to sleep," Leo repeated, more sternly this time.

Mikey decided to obey and say nothing else, allowing himself to eventually slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Splinter entered the kitchen to find his three oldest sons eating their breakfast. The three of them all laughing and carrying on. It was indeed a pleasant morning, despite the absence of Michelangelo.

He raised an eyebrow. "Good morning, my sons. Where is Michelangelo?"

"I think he slept in," Donnie piped up. "Lazy bum. Probably just didn't feel like training with us."

"Well, I don't wanna train with him either," Raph retorted. "He might turn on us and try to kill us."

Splinter sighed. "Raphael, I have told you. Enough of that."

"I'm pretty sure he's up, but he's taking a shower," Leo said. "Been in there a while now, come to think of it."

Raph scoffed. "He's gotta wash away all his traitorous shame," he mumbled.

Splinter took his staff and struck Raph on the head.

"I said that is enough!" he shouted. "No more of this traitor talk!"

Without another word, he exited the kitchen and went to the bathroom door.

"Michelangelo," he said through the door, "my son, is everything alright in there?"

When he received no answer, he knocked on the door again.

"Michelangelo, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

His stomach began to turn when he still got no response, but could plainly see through the door that the light was on.

"Alright, I am coming in," he announced.

Upon entry, he saw that the lights were on, but there was no one there. Still, he checked the tub and what he saw had near stopped his heart. Beneath red-stained water, lay his motionless youngest son.

"Michelangelo!" he cried, instinctively pulling the turtle from the water and immediately checking him for a pulse. There was no pulse nor breath.

"No! Oh, my beloved Michelangelo!" he bawled and took his son's clammy hand into his own and then noticed the cut wrists bleeding. He pulled his head close to his chest. "My son, what have you done to yourself?"

"Sensei, what's going on?" Leo asked as soon as he appeared in the doorway, the other two brothers close behind.

"He is gone," Splinter sobbed. "Your brother, our beloved Michelangelo, is dead. Do you see what you have done?! You have driven your brother to death!"

The three only stood with blank expressions.

* * *

Splinter awoke with a jolt. Once he checked his surroundings and realized he was in his room, he knew he had only been dreaming. He took a deep breath and tried to relax himself, thanking God it had only been a nightmare. A terrible, _terrible_ nightmare.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to return to his slumber until he did something, he rose from his bed and walked off to Mikey's room.

He entered the room quietly and knelt down beside Mikey's cot. He watched him for a moment and rested a hand on his chest, feeling relief wash over him when he felt the breaths rise and relax his son's chest.

Splinter carefully removed the blanket and checked Mikey all over for any open wounds just to be safe. When he found none, he covered him back up and tucked him in securely. He stroked his head and tenderly kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Michelangelo," he whispered. His attention was drawn to the neighboring cot when he heard stirring, and once he looked, he found himself locking eyes with his oldest son. "Leonardo?"

Leonardo looked guilty. "Sensei, I...look, h-he..."

Splinter smiled and held up his hand to silence him. "Sleep well, my son." And with that, he left the room and returned to his own.

* * *

Karai, Dogpound, and Fishface entered Shredder's quarters and knelt before him.

"Father, we returned to Hamato's hideout, but it was vacant. He and the turtles must have moved elsewhere," Karai informed.

Shredder growled. "If you had finished them the first time, this would not be a problem."

"I know, father, but we were running out of Foot soldiers, and we needed to retreat."

"Bradford, get me Stockman," Shredder ordered.

Dogpound bowed. "Yes, Master."

Within a few seconds, Bradford returned with Stockman.

Stockman bowed. "You sent for me, Master Shredder?"

"Baxter Stockman, it seems that Hamato Yoshi and the turtles have relocated their hideout since the last invasion..."

"...and you don't know where they're residing now? No problem," Stockman said confidently. "You see, when I had the captive's phone, not only did I read the GPS log, but I planted a micro-chip in it for back up so that we could track it too. All I need to do is activate it from my computer."

* * *

Leonardo awoke at five in the morning and returned his blanket and pillow back to his own cot in his own room.

Raph was awakened by the sound of Leo's entrance.

He yawned. "Where were you last night?" he grouched.

"I slept in the dojo. You were snoring last night."

Raph then rolled over to go back to sleep. "Whatever."

Leo neatly made his bed and then went to the dojo to join his father in early morning mediation.

Splinter peaked an eye open when he heard Leo enter.

He grinned. "Good morning, Leonardo."

Leo yawned. "Good morning, Sensei."

"Did you sleep well, my son?"

Leo sat cross-legged across from him. "Yeah, I slept okay."

"It was a very nice thing that you did for Michelangelo."

Leo sighed. "I didn't do it for him, father. I did it because...well, Donnie shouldn't have to sleep with him so...I did instead."

Splinter stared at him quizzically. "Well, Donatello slept on the couch last night. If he agreed to trade, then why did he not sleep with Raphael?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know."

Splinter shook his head and sighed.

"Okay," Leo submitted and sighed, "I'm just...I'm really confused. I am so _mad _at him for what he did. Forgive me, Sensei, but...a part of me just..._hates _him."

Splinter shook his head again.

"But last night, right after we meditated, I told him that I don't care about him at all and I will never forgive him." He sighed. "I tried to go to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking..."

"Thinking of Michelangelo?"

"...I-I guess. Like, I think of when Raph dumped the soup on the floor and the way he...he just didn't fight back. He just got down on the floor and tried to clean it up. And Donnie threatened to drag him out of their room _by his neck_ if he slept in there, and he didn't, like, flip out or anything. He still told him he could sleep in there anyway." Leo sighed again. "And when I told him that he had to leave, all he did was tell me that he loved me. I just don't understand..."

"I see..."

"But then I think, if he loved us so much, then why did he sell us out like that? Why didn't he die for us like any one of us would've done for him?"

"I do not know what more I can say to make you understand that your brother would never do such a thing, but perhaps it is not Michelangelo confusing you, but your own feelings?"

"I don't know, Sensei, but...what is it that makes you believe Mikey?"

"I believe in your brother's unconditional love for his family. Though, as I have said, I would not be angry with him given his situation if he had given away our lair, I still do not believe that he would do such a thing."

"Maybe not, but...there's just no other possible way."

"There are none that you are aware of. There must have been another way."

Splinter and Leo's conversation was interrupted by the younger three turtles entering the dojo.

"Good morning, my sons."

"Good morning," Mikey and Donnie said in unison. Raph only grumbled.

Splinter rose to his feet. "I will leave the four of you alone to train while I prepare breakfast." He turned to Leo and gave him a stern look. "As always, you are in charge. That means that if any one of your brothers is harmed during this session, then I will be holding you responsible, understand?"

Leo bowed. "Hai, Sensei."

Splinter nodded his approval and left.

Raph nudged Mikey. "How'd ya sleep?"

Mikey frowned. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

Raph crossed his arms. "Really?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"We had some electrical problems last night," Leo said while glaring at Donnie and Raph.

Mikey rubbed his neck nervously. "Oh yeah? Well, I must have been sleeping when the lights went out."

"Whatever guys," Leo dismissed. "Let's just get started before Splinter flips."

Mikey mouthed a 'thank you' to Leo, which Leo ignored.

"Okay Raph, you'll team up with Donnie and I'll take Mikey."

Raph laughed. "Because you've gone soft and you wanna make it up to him for being mean?" He teased.

"No, would _you _rather work with him?" Leo retorted.

Raph unsheathed his sais with a wicked grin. "Nope, I'm good."

The pairs got into their positions and prepared to spar. They charged at each other, Donnie taking Mikey, Leo taking Raph.

Donnie prepared a roundhouse kick at Mikey.

"MIKEY!" Raph shouted obnoxiously.

Mikey got distracted and turned to the sound of his name being called, causing himself to take the full impact of Donnie's kick to the head.

Mikey fell hard to the ground, and as fate would have it, Splinter had reentered the dojo.

Leo was the first to notice Splinter's presence and halted the sparring. "Time out, guys!" He went to Mikey and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright, Mikey?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright bro," Mikey replied, nursing his sore head.

Leo sternly looked to Donnie. "Donnie?"

Donnie cleared his throat. "Oh, uh...sorry, Mikey."

Mikey dismissively held up his hand. "It's alright, bro."

Splinter said nothing, retrieved his staff, and left again.

Once he was confident that Splinter was out of earshot, Leo glared at Raph. "What was that about?"

Raph smirked. "Sorry, Mikey's shoes were untied. I thought he should know."

Leo was not amused. "Very funny. Okay, now let's try this again, and this time _no jokes._"

The four of them got into position again, but this time Leo took Donnie and Raph took Mikey. Raph took a jab at Mikey with his sai, which Mikey easily blocked with the chain of his nunchuks. While his hands were occupied, Raph reared his foot back and kicked Mikey in the groin, and once vulnerable, he took him by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

Mikey lay on the ground, wincing and holding onto his throbbing groin. "Cheap shot..." he choked.

Raph laughed. "Oops."

Leo stopped sparring and knelt down beside Mikey. "Mikey, you okay?"

He tried to help him up, but Mikey rejects the assistance.

"Wouldn't want you to look soft," he grumbled as he weakly pulled himself to his feet.

Leo sighed. "Mikey..."

"I get it. I'll just go help Master Splinter."

Leo turned to Raph and glared. "What was with the cheap shot?"

"He had it coming and you know it," Raph retorted.

Leo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"It was just a joke, Leo," Donnie said.

"A joke that could get us in trouble with Splinter. He told us not to hurt Mikey!"

"Well he should've thought of that before he let him back in our home!"

* * *

Splinter wished he was surprised to see his defeated-looking son enter the kitchen.

"Michelangelo, is everything alright? I expect the truth," he said firmly, while he stirred a pot of gravy.

Mikey sighed. "I just wanted to help. I missed cooking with you." Mikey tried to manage a smile.

"I see," Splinter looked to him incredulously. "My son, remember that this is your home too, and you have as much right to use the dojo as they do."

"I know, Sensei," he said. "I guess I'm just not as ready as I thought."

"I understand," Splinter replied. "How did you sleep last night?"

Mikey shrugged as he grabbed the carton of eggs and returned them to the fridge.

"Okay, I guess. I dreamed that Leo slept in Donnie's bed after the lights went out."

Splinter grinned.

"It was nice," Mikey sighed. "It felt normal."

"You are certain this was a dream?"

"I'm pretty sure. He wasn't there when I woke up, and I can't imagine that he'd wanna sleep in the same room with me anymore than Donnie does."

"Don't be so sure. He was there, Michelangelo. I came to check up on you last night and he was in Donatello's bed."

Mikey cocked his head. "Huh?"

"No matter what he says, my son, Leonardo still loves you. They all do. They will come around in time."

Mikey sighed sadly. "I sure hope so."

Mikey silently thought for a few moments.

"Sensei," he spoke up, "do you think it would be okay if I went for a walk through the sewer? I think I need to get away for a little bit."

"I don't know, my son. Although we have relocated, I feel we are not yet safe."

"You mean you think the foot might still find us?"

Splinter sighed. "Perhaps," he stopped stirring the pot and turned to Mikey with a pleading look. "My son, I have already lost you twice this week, and I fear losing you again. For the sake of your dear father's health, I ask that you please remain at home."

Mikey felt guilty. "Okay, I promise I won't go anywhere."

"I truly hate asking that of you considering what your brothers are putting you through..."

"No, I understand." He hugged his father's waist to instill reassurance. "I'll set the table for breakfast."

Splinter turned off the stove. "Thank you, my son. I will go get your brothers."

He walked into the dojo and his sons instantly stopped their sparring.

"Boys, breakfast is ready," he said.

"Did Mikey make it?" Raph asked and turned to whisper to Donnie. "'cause if he did I'm not eating it."

Much to Raph's dismay, Splinter heard his remark anyway.

"No, I made it, but when Michelangelo does make you a meal, you _will_ eat it," he ordered.

"You know, you're gonna feel really bad when one of us keels over because Mikey poisoned the food," Raph remarked, earning himself a hard strike to the back of his head.

"Well, then I guess that's a chance that I'm willing to take," Splinter growled.

Raph nursed his aching head and groaned.

"We will all have a peaceful breakfast, and I will hear no talk of Michelangelo being a traitor, is that understood?"

"Hai, Sensei."

* * *

The family of five sat around their breakfast table in an uncomfortable silence. Mikey was the first to grow up the courage to attempt to start a conversation.

"So, uh, Donnie," he began. "How's the new security system coming along."

"Why?" Donnie snapped. "So you can tell the Shredder?"

Mikey frowned.

"Donatello!" Splinter scolded. "What did I say?"

"Sorry, Sensei," Donnie apologized halfheartedly.

"Sensei, could I have some more gravy, please?" Raph asked.

"Yes, you may," Splinter got up to get more gravy, and Raph knocked over Mikey's juice.

"Oh crap," he said.

"It's okay, dude," Mikey took his napkin and wiped up the floor.

Donatello took this opportunity to poor a substance into his own juice.

Mikey picked up the glass and returned to his chair.

"Here Mikey," Donnie said, "you can have the rest of mine."

"Thanks, Donnie."

Splinter returned with the gravy.

"Thank you, Sensei," Raph said.

"You are welcome. What was that I heard?"

"I spilled my juice," Mikey replied. "Don't worry, I cleaned it up."

* * *

Karai and several foot soldiers stood in their dojo, the Foot waiting for Karai to give her orders.

"Okay guys, here's the plan..."

"Why should you make the plan?" Fishface spat. "You had your chance and failed!"

"Yeah?" Karai argued. "And so have you. Numerous times, might I add. I could take out the turtles whenever I want. I'm just having fun with them."

"Ah-hah! So you admit that you've let them go before?" Dogpound said.

"Sure, but I'll kill them whenever I get bored," Karai replied nonchalantly.

"So, your plan, _missy_, is to toy with them, and 'just for fun', let them get away, just to have to find them all over again?" Fishface remarked.

"No, I..."

"We don't have time for games, Karai!" Dogpound barked.

"Hey!" Karai grew defensive. "I said I could take them out whenever I want! At least I know I can do that much!"

"So, last time you invaded their hideout, you were just 'playing a game' by retreating?" Dogpound asked.

Karai growled. "No, I..."

"So you admit that you have failed?" Fishface pushed.

Karai sighed.

Fishface smirked. "That's what I thought. _I_ will make the plan."

"_You_ ? You've been out of commission for months in that water!" Dogpound argued.

"These skills don't rust, Fido!"

"Enough!" Shredder's baritone voice echoed throughout the room. "I will devise the plan."


	9. Tears

Mikey jumped to his feet. "I don't feel good," he moaned bringing his hands to his mouth.

Raph grinned at Donnie. "What's wrong Mikey?" he mocked.

Mikey held a hand to his stomach and moaned.

"...you okay?" Leo asked.

Splinter reached out and put a hand on Mikey's arm. "Michelangelo? What is the matter?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Mikey yelled and ran off to the bathroom with smoke on his heels.

Donnie and Raph did their best to hide their laughter, but it did not get past the eyes of their glaring father.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Boys, your brother does not feel well. Do not laugh at him," Splinter scolded.

"Hai sensei," Donnie responded, chuckling as he heard Mikey vomiting in the distance.

"I-I'm going to check on Mikey," Leo stood up and walked over to bathroom, "Mikey?"

"G-go a-away. . . ." Mikey snapped, slamming the door shut.

Leo sighed."Mikey, please let me in."

Mikey slid down against the bathroom door and he brought his knees close to his plastron and cried. Leo placed his hand on the door before he tuned away.

"The invisible wounds can sometimes be the deepest," Splinter said. Leo looked at his father for a moment before heading back down the hall.

Splinter knocked on the door, "Michelangelo, how are you?"

"F-f-f-fine," he croaked out before heaving again.

"May I enter?"

Mikey responded hoarsely, "Sure."

Splinter carefully entered the room. He knelt down next to Mikey and laid a paw on the turtle's carapace.

Mikey groaned and vomited again.

"Just let it out, my son," Splinter whispered.

Mikey lowered the lid to the toilet so that he could rest his head on it. He took deep, shaky breaths.

"Are you alright now, Michelangelo?"

"I think so," Mikey sighed as Splinter handed him a tissue to wipe his mouth. "Thank you." He tossed the tissue into the toilet before he flushed it.

Splinter helped Mikey to his feet and then to the couch. He sat down and Mikey laid his head in his lap.

He laid a paw on his head. "You do not feel warm."

"I think they did something to the juice," Mikey whispered.

Splinter sighed. "I fear you may be right," he shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, my son."

"It's okay...not okay. I don't feel welcome here anymore." Mikey sat up and looked shamefully away from his father.

Splinter hugged him. "I know, my son, and I am very sorry. I am so sorry that you have to be put through this. You are the last person in the world to deserve this."

Leo peaked in from the kitchen and frowned. He turned back to his brothers. "That really wasn't cool guys."

"Oh, grow a set, softy. So he threw up a little. A little vomit never hurt anybody," Raph retorted.

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Guys, don't you think you're being a little harsh? It was funny at first, but it's literally been a day and it's already gotten old."

"Hell no!" Raph shouted.

"He tried to have us killed!" Donnie argued.

"He didn't _try _to have you killed...he-" Leo started

"What? Now you're on his side?" Raph snapped.

"No, I-"

"Then what's the problem?" Donnie challenged.

Leo sighed.

"The problem is that you are behaving as barbarians," Splinter cut in, reentering the kitchen. "I did not raise you to behave that way toward anyone, especially your brother!"

Raph and Donnie stared submissively at the table.

"Michelangelo loves you more than life. He would never try to bring harm to you! I…" he sighed. "Do you know how much it breaks my heart to see how you hurt your brother?"

Not one of his sons could bring themselves to answer their father.

"This is what I want to happen. I see that I cannot make you be decent to him, so I want all of you to go in there and apologize to Michelangelo, and then I do not want you to speak with him nor associate with him in _any_ way until further notice, is that understood?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"I mean that. If you violate that rule, then you will be _severely_ punished."

"Hai, sensei."

Splinter led his sons to Mikey's room. "Apologize."

When Mikey saw his brothers enter his room, he groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Mikey, I'm sorry," Leo said, attempting to hug Mikey, but he pulled away.

"Raphael, Donatello," Splinter firmly tapped the back of his two middle sons' knees with his staff.

"Sorry," Raph mumbled.

"Sorry," Donnie said.

"Okay," Mikey groaned.

"You may go," Splinter said.

"Good now we have Sensei's blessing not to associate, with that little traitor," Raph muttered to Donnie on his way out of the door.

* * *

Mikey was sitting at the desk in his room. He flipped to a clean page in his sketch book. Instead of drawing he started to write.

_"I am sorry I am not the brother you want. I am going back to April's town house. It will be the best for all of us._

Love,

_Michelangelo."_

He rubbed his eyes, folded the note in half and placed it on his pillow. He stood in the doorway of his room for what he knew would be the last time for a long time, and with a sigh, went on his way.

Just as he made it to the exit of the lair, he felt a hand grab his shell. He turned to have his gaze met with a solemn looking Splinter.

He held the note up between two fingers. "Michelangelo…"

Mikey looked down at his feet shamefully and whispered, "I'm sorry, father. I-I don't know if I can take it anymore."

Splinter looked at him with misty eyes. "You cannot run away from this, my son."

"Th-they hate me, father. I'm not welcome here."

"That is not true. You know I love you...very much."

"I love you too...but-but I-I g-gotta go." He turned to leave, but was pulled back once again.

"Don't go, my son" Splinter choked. Mikey was stunned by his father's reaction. Splinter pulled him into a tight hug and allowed himself to freely cry. He kissed the top of Mikey's head. "Please, Michelangelo...do not leave again. I can't bear losing you again."

Leo entered the room, unheard by either of the two ninjas.

"O-o-ka-ay," Mikey sobbed. "I won't le-eave. Just...do-on't cry."

Leo tried to swallow the lump in his throat and wrapped his arms around his embracing father and little brother.

"M-Mikey, I love you," he cried. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped them from hurting you."

Mikey accepted his brother's hug. "I-I did not tell Shredder. . . I-I t-told h-him I-I w-would r-rather die. . ."

"I believe you," Leo choked.

"Th-that means so much to me..."

Splinter smiled at Leo and Mikey. "See, Michelangelo? Youf brothers still love you."

"What about..."

"Raph and Donnie will come around, until tell I swear to you, I will protect you." Leo vowed.

"My rule still stands, if they hurt you there will be severe consequences," Splinter added.

"And I will help keep them in line."

"Okay..."

"I still think it would be best if we keep you separated from Raphael and Donatello," Splinter said.

"I will move into your room, Donnie can move in with Raph. You just have to promise that you will not leave," Leo smiled at Mikey, but all Mikey could do was nod.

* * *

"Okay, so demonstrate to me how this thing works again," Karai ordered.

Stockman sighed. "Okay...I'll go over it again. I programmed a GPS system into your phone. It tracks the microchip I planted into the captive's phone. All _you_ have to do is follow-haven't you already done this once?"

"It bored me. I never retained it."

Stockman shook his head. "Kids. Anyway, all you have to do is go where the GPS tells you to. It's just like the GPS systems in newer cars only it's tracking a microchip."

"Has anyone ever told you how boring you are?" Karai said playing with a kunai in her hands.

"You didn't get a word of that did you?" Stockman asked.

"Yeah yeah, microchip, GPS, blah, blah, I got it," Karai rolled her eyes.

"You better," Shredder cut in. "This mission is crucial, Karai. You cannot afford to fail again."

Karai submitted. "Yes, father."


	10. Shark Week

Donatello and Raphael sat on opposite sides of the living room, both glued to the television. They were watching Animal Planet.

"Aw, dude, did you see that?!" Raph exclaimed after watching a shark take a bite out of someone's fishing boat.

Donnie chuckled. "Yeah, that was epic."

"Man," Raph mused, "I wish I was a shark. That would be so cool."

"Sharks are quite a fascinating animal," Donnie agreed. "Did you know that the Great White shark is one of the few types of shark that have live births?

"Nah..." Raph answered half-heartedly.

"It's true, they..."

Before their very eyes, the television turned off. They turned to see Splinter with the remote in his hand.

"Sensei, what are you doing? It's shark week," Raph protested, careful not to raise his voice and be smacked in the mouth.

"Here is what is going to happen from here on out," Splinter began. "Leonardo is going to move into Michelangelo's room, and therefore, Donatello, you will move into Raphael's room. Until you two can learn to be civil with Michelangelo you are to stay away from him and leave him alone. That is an order."

"Why just us two?" Donnie asked. "What about Leo?"

Leo stepped in and stood beside Splinter.

"I've forgiven Mikey," he said.

Raph shook his head. "I knew you'd go soft..."

Donnie said nothing and shook his head with disapproval.

"He's our brother, guys," Leo tried to reason. "What do you want me to do? I can't just stop...like, caring about him."

Raph rolled his eyes and grunted, "Right."

Donnie scoffed. "Whatever, Leo."

Leo sighed. "C'mon, guys, don't..."

"I don't wanna hear it," Raph snapped. "Go play footsies and spoon with Sir Bene_dick_ Arnold!"

Leo gave him an unamused glare. "Gay joke. _Incest _gay joke. Smooth, Raph. Real funny." With another sigh, he turned and left the room.

Splinter took his staff and smacked Raph on the head with it.

"Ow!"

"That was highly inappropriate! Do not let me hear that again," he scolded.

"That _was _kinda gross, Raph..."

Raph shrugged his shoulders. "Can I get back to watching Shark Week now?"

Splinter glared at him.

Raph buckled under his gaze. "Please?"

Splinter sighed and returned the remote to him.

* * *

Leonardo entered what was now his and Mikey's bedroom. Mikey sat on his bed rubbing his settling stomach.

Leo sat beside him. "I told them."

Mikey stared at him for several seconds, not sure how he should take that. "R-really?"

Leo nodded.

"Well, what did they say?"

Leo sighed. "It doesn't need repeating. They weren't happy. Let's just leave it at that." He placed a hand on Mikey's carapace. "You feel any better? Are you still feeling nauseous from breakfast?"

"Yeah, it's starting to pass."

"That's good. So, I guess we're going out on patrol tonight...do you...do you feel up to joining us?"

Mikey sighed and laid back on the mattress, still allowing his feet to hang over the side. "I don't know, Leo."

"I promise I won't let them mess with you if you do."

"Yeah but..." Mikey hesitated. "I mean, I know I want to, but...it's just..."

Splinter stepped in the doorway. "I will not allow it," he asserted.

Mikey and Leo averted their gazes to their father, giving him curious looks.

"Michelangelo, you are still injured; just recovered from a concussion, stitches still yet to be removed, and several broken bones in your face. You are in no position to go out on patrol and risk going into combat."

Mikey groaned. "But Sensei, it's so _boring_ here."

"I am sorry, my son. I forbid you to go out on patrol until you are healed, is that understood?"

Mikey sighed. "Hai, Sensei."

Splinter nodded with approval and left the two brothers alone again.

"I can stay with you for a while until we have to go out," Leo said as he gave Mikey a reassuring grin. "We can do whatever you want until then."

"Thanks, Leo," Mikey sat up. "Actually, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, Mikey."

Mikey looked deeply at Leo. "Why did you not believe me at first? I mean, how could you believe Karai and not me?"

"Mikey, it's not that I _believed_ Karai. It was the circumstances, I guess. I mean, it just made sense. You were held captive, your life was being threatened, you were being tortured, and then the very next day after you're rescued, the Foot invade our lair."

"No, no, I get _that _part. I just don't understand why you would think I would risk all of your lives to save my own," Mikey nervously fiddled with his hands.

Leo sighed. "I don't really have an answer for that, buddy. I'm sorry."

Mikey nodded, showing his understanding. "Well then, what made you change your mind?"

"To be honest, it's more a matter of sympathy than believing you."

Mikey looked to Leo with shock and disappointment evident in his cyan eyes.

"Please don't take that the wrong way. It's not even that I _don't _believe you either, whether you gave us away or not, it doesn't matter now," Leo hastily explained.

Mikey sighed. "Right..."

"It doesn't matter if you told him or not, Mikey. You're family and I have to support you. After all, I never had to endure what you did."

"Well at least I've got one of my brothers on my side. It's great having Sensei and April on my side, but they're not you guys," Mikey forced himself to grin.

Raph appeared in the doorway. "You comin' out on patrol with us or not, Leo?"

"Yeah, Raph, I'll be right there."

Raph shrugged and left.

Leo returned his gaze to the sad-looking Mikey.

"I guess I will see you after patrol. Are you gonna be okay for a few hours?"

Mikey nodded. "I'll be fine. Maybe I'll go meditate with Splinter or something."

Leo ruffled his head. "Whatever keeps your spirits up, bro."

The two jumped when Mikey's phone began to ring inside his belt. He looked at it and smiled.

"It's April," he said and hit the button to answer it. "Hey, April!"

"Hey, Mikey," she said. "I was just calling to check up on you and see how things are."

Mikey sighed. "I've been better."

"Are they being mean to you? Because if they are, I will..."

"No, no...well, yes, but I mean, Leo's being nice to me now. Donnie and Raph though..." he groaned.

"I'll set 'em straight," April growled.

"That's okay, April. Leo and Splinter say they'll come around soon enough."

"They'd better."

"They're about to go out on patrol, so that should give me a little break from them."

"Well hey, why don't you come over here and hang out with me for a few hours? We could play some video games and order a pizza. It'd give you a nice break from your brothers."

Mikey perked up. "That sounds great! But, uh...I'll have to talk to Splinter first. He's a little wary of letting me go anywhere lately."

"Oh yeah, no problem. Just call me back and let me know if you can't."

Mikey gave her a thumbs up that she couldn't see. "Will do!"

He hastily hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed.

Leo grinned at him. "See? It all worked out."

Mikey beamed. "I gotta go talk to Splinter first."

He took off, leaving his phone behind.

Leo noticed it sitting there and picked it up and stuffed it in his belt, making a mental note to return it to Mikey before he left.

Raph poked his head in the door. "Leo come on, dude! Stop makin' out with your boyfriend. We gotta go!"

Leo glared. "Stop staying stuff like that! It's disgusting and creepy!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Queer-o. You can't help what you feel," Raph mocked.

"That's it," Leo lunged at him, but Raph ducked out of the way and laughed. "Stop saying stuff like that, dude!"

Raph ran off into the sewers, Leo chasing behind him. "What's the matter, Leo? Don't like me talkin' bout you and your boyfriend?!"

Donnie shook his head and followed them. "For real, guys? Ugh."


End file.
